


Are You Alright?

by StellanObsession



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Are You Alright?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellanObsession/pseuds/StellanObsession
Summary: The scene after Valery told Boris they would be dead in five years....Boris didn't take it too well
Relationships: Jared Harris/Stellan Skarsgård, Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Kudos: 18





	Are You Alright?

Boris and Valery were working alone in the hotel conference room. Valery was perusing over maps and blueprints of the power plant, deciding what needed to be done next and the best way for it to be carried out. Boris sat slouched in a chair and contrary to his usual towering demeanour, looked slightly forlorn.   
Valery, smoking a cigarette, inhaled and exhaled heavily; the sound almost resembling a sigh. He looked across at Boris who seemed somewhat distracted. Valery had wanted to ask but couldn’t find the courage before. But before he knew it, the words left his mouth “Are you alright?” asked Valery, knowing his revelation earlier about their reduced lifespan had hit Boris hard. The scientist hadn’t meant for it to come out so cold and blunt. Saying they would be dead in five years. Although it was the truth, the reality, he hadn’t meant to burden Boris in this way. In one way Valery wished he could take those words back but that wouldn’t take away the radiation and the effects it would have on Boris’ body. Although he would absorb it all for him if he could.  
Boris being Boris, shifted in his chair and looked at Valery with a stern frown, answering assuredly “Of course!” in a tone which couldn’t mean anything else. As if Valery didn’t even need to ask the question.   
Valery, totally aware they were alone, stubbed out his cigarette and slowly walked toward Boris who eyed Valery suspiciously but with an air of intrigue. As he took each step closer to Boris, his heart rate grew faster and his mouth drier. Valery gulped as he reached Boris and knelt down between his long open legs, closed his eyes and spoke the words so very softly, “It’s alright not to be alright.” Boris closed his eyes and leaned back further into the chair. As he did so he felt Valery’s hand on his knee. Boris opened his eyes to meet Valery’s, neither daring to pull away from each other's gaze. Valery, very slowly ran his hand along Boris’ muscular yet slender thigh, both still gazing into each other's eyes. As Valery reached the end of Boris’ thigh and met his groin, Boris finally put his hand on top of Valery’s. Not to stop him but to signal he was enjoying the affection. He stroked Valery’s hand intimately. Valery then released his thumb to sensually stroke Boris’ full crotch. Boris leaned forward at the same time Valery rose and they slowly moved toward each other, ready to lock their lips together and share that kiss they both wanted so much.  
All of a sudden they heard footsteps coming. Valery sprang to his feet and took up his position of perusing the maps as Pikalov entered the room with a woman……..


End file.
